Happy Valentine's Day, Shoyo!
by geniusotaku
Summary: "He was probably making Kageyama wait, and he most certainly didn't want that to happen. He checked his phone for details one more time to make sure he was going to the right place. They were going to meet at a cafe and see a movie. It was your typical high school date, but as long as he was with Kageyama he was happy." (KageHina Valentine's Day One-shot)


_Just a quick and short v-day oneshot I wrote about the gay volleyball nerds. enjoy, and happy valentines day._

* * *

Hinata was ecstatic. He loves Valentines Day, and even more now since he has someone to spend it with. It was a Saturday, which meant he didn't have to wait sit through school before getting to spend time with Kageyama. Hurriedly, he dressed in khaki's and a short sleeved button down over a white tee-shirt. Once he got the nod of approval from Natsu, he rushed and ate breakfast so he could leave.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Natsu asked. Hinata swallowed his mouth full of food and answered with a simple "No reason." He thought a bit more and gave a proper answer.

"I'm going out with a few friends. A babysitter is going to watch you for the day, OK? Promise me you'll be good."

Natsu nodded her head. "I'll be good, promise. Hey, after you come home, can we watch a movie?

"Of course we can, Natsu. We'll watch whatever you want." There was a knock at the door. "That's probably your sitter. Be good; I'll see you when I get home."

Hinata greeted the young lady and waved the two girls goodbye. He was probably making Kageyama wait, and he most certainly didn't want that to happen. He checked his phone for details one more time to make sure he was going to the right place. They were going to meet at a café and see a movie. It was your typical high school date, but as long as he was with Kageyama he was happy.

On long train ride and a quarter mile walk later, Hinata was at the café. When he got there, however, Kageyama wasn't there. Hinata checked to make sure he was here at the right time, and according to the text Kageyama sent him, he was. Hinata sat down with a frown. He was looking forward to spending time with his boyfriend. Maybe Kageyama was just running late. Hinata tried to call him, but he didn't answer. Hinata was worried and unsure of what to do. He started to walk back to the train station, but received a text from Kageyama.

"_Sorry I didn't show up. I overslept." _Hinata laughed to himself. It was unlike Kageyama to oversleep, but that didn't matter. As long as he was OK, Hinata was happy. He texted back saying that it was OK and they could still meet somewhere.

After a bit of contemplation, they both decided to meet at a nearby shopping district and do and walk around before the movie. Once Hinata got to the designated meet up spot, he saw Kageyama doing a bit of early window shopping. Hinata was instantly filled with a mix of emotions. His nerves were racing, he just wanted to run and hug Kageyama. He was just so excited to spend his favorite holiday with his boyfriend. He composed himself and walked up to Kageyama.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the mix-up." Kageyama said when he saw Hinata.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm just glad it worked out in the end." Hinata replied. The two boys stood quietly, neither making eye contact. Finally, Kageyama spoke up.

"Well, let's go. We should stop wasting time." Kageyama started to walk forward, not looking back at Hinata. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Hinata's stomach growled.

"Sorry… I guess I'm kind of hungry." Hinata said.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat then? There are lots of restaurants around here." Kageyama said.

"Alright, sounds great." Hinata smiled. The two walked side by side quietly. Sometime during their walk, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand, which caught the shorter by surprise. Still, they walked quietly until they got to a fairly nice restaurant.

"Does this look alright to you?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, it looks fine." Hinata answered. The two boys walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated and given menus. After quick consideration, they decided on drinks and begun deciding on what they were hungry for. After some small talk and a short wait, the waitress came back and asked what they wanted. They both ordered and the waitress left, soon to return with food.

"So, have you decided which movie you wanted to see?" Kageyama asked. Hinata shook his head.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure what's all in at the cinema… Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. Whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

More small talk ensues, and their food finally showed up. They ate and talked, mostly about volleyball. Once their food was gone, Kageyama asked for the bill.

"Hey, it was my idea to go out to eat. Let me pay for the meal." Hinata reached for the bill, but Kageyama pulled it away.

"No, I'll pay for it. It's all I can do to make up for being late this morning."

"Yeah, but like I said, it was my idea to eat."

"Hinata. I'm your boyfriend, I got this." Hinata was too shocked to argue back. That was the first time Kageyama ever said that Hinata was his boyfriend. Apparently Hinata was staring, because Kageyama called him out on it when they left the restaurant.

"Hey, what were you staring at me for?" Kageyama and Hinata walked hand in hand towards the cinema.

"Well, that was actually the first time you called me your boyfriend." Hinata said. Kageyama gave Hinata a weird look.

"Was it really?"

Hinata nodded. "Yep."  
"Oh. Sorry."

Kageyama walked silently while Hinata whistled a cute tune.

"Hinata." Kageyama finally said. Hinata stopped mid-whistle and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Kageyama?" Both boys stopped walking. He was scared. Kageyama seemed annoyed.

"That song… What are you whistling?"

"Hm? Just some song from a show Natsu watches. Is it annoying you? I can stop if you'd like."

Kageyama continued walking. "No, don't stop. It's cute."

Hinata blushed, and if he wasn't mistaken Kageyama was blushing too.

"_So attractive…" _Hinata though. Ironically, Kageyama was thinking something similar to the younger boy.

"_He's so cute…" _Kageyama quickly stopped walking and turned his body so Hinata bumped into him. Before Hinata could back away, Kageyama wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Kageyama… What are you doing?" Hinata asked. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. "Not that I mind, of course."

"You're just so cute." Kageyama looked at Hinata and cracked a small smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shoyo."

Hinata internally gasped. Kageyama rarely called him by his given name. To be honest, Hinata kind of liked it. Not that he would admit to it, of course.

"Don't call me that. It feels weird. But, Happy Valentine's Day, Tobio." Hinata pulled down on Kageyama's shoulders and pressed his lips to the others. "I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

The two boys walked hand in hand to the cinema. They were completely oblivious to the snickers of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had been nearby at the time of the touching scene.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. If you did, review and favorite. thanks for reading!~_


End file.
